


A Stunning Revelation

by nweeks3, RizzV825



Series: My Complete Pitch Perfect Story - Part 6 [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nweeks3/pseuds/nweeks3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RizzV825/pseuds/RizzV825
Summary: Esther and Flo struggle with the truth about their parents dating. Meanwhile, Sarah has a nightmare about Calvin getting lost.Set in February 2025.
Relationships: Donald/Lilly (Pitch Perfect)
Series: My Complete Pitch Perfect Story - Part 6 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698241
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

On the evening of February 5th at Esther and Flo's apartment, Flo was on the couch watching TV when Esther came home from a recent date she had with Donald.

"Hey, Flo. I'm home." Esther said, coming in the door.

"Hey, how'd the date go?" Flo asked.

"Amazing! It was one the best dates I've had in a long time." Esther said.

"We'll have to see if we could double date next time." Flo said.

"So, what are you doing here? I thought you had a date tonight?" Esther asked.

"Unicycle had a conflict tonight. But we're going to make that date happen at some point." Flo explained as Esther's phone rang.

"Hang on, Flo. It's my mom calling. Hello?" Esther said, answering.

"Hey, sweetie. I realized I haven't talked to you in a while, so I was wondering how things are going." Mary said.

"They're just fine, Mom. So, what's up?" Esther asked.

"Well, I have some big news to share." Mary said.

"Ooh, I must know what it is." Esther said.

"Well, I started dating again." Mary said.

"Really? Mom, I'm so happy for you. Who's the lucky guy?" Esther asked.

"His name is Julio Fuentes." Mary explained.

"Julio Fuentes?" Esther asked, trying to connect the dots when Flo started listening in on the conversation.

"Yes. He's a really nice man and we're going on our third date tomorrow." Mary said.

"Oh, that's great. I'm so happy for you." Esther said, feeling a bit underwhelmed.

"Thanks, sweetie. I'll call you tomorrow to tell you all the details. Later." Mary said.

"Later." Esther said, hanging up.

"Can this be happening?!" Flo asked, shocked.

"What?" Esther asked.

"Your mom is dating my dad?!" Flo asked.

* * *

Two hours later...

"Flo, will you just calm down?" Esther asked, watching Flo pace the floor of their living room.

"How can this be? I never thought my dad would start dating again." Flo said, still try to put together all the facts.

"What do you mean?" Esther asked.

"I never told anyone this, not even the Bellas. But remember when I had to miss Aubrey's 30th birthday party to go to a funeral in Guatemala?" Flo asked, which Esther nodded yes. "Well, the funeral was for my mom. My dad wanted to move here to America so he could visit me often, but my mom didn't want to leave Guatemala. So, they had a fight and eventually got divorced. But then about three weeks after the divorce, my mom died of a broken heart." She explained, eventually breaking down into tears.

"Flo, I'm so sorry. I could tell why that can be hard for you to talk about." Esther said, trying to comfort her roommate.

"Exactly. I miss my mom." Flo said, still crying.

Esther grabbed some tissues and wiped Flo's tears.

"Thank you." Flo said, sniffling.

"No problem. I'm here for you." Esther said.

"What happens if they get married? Does that mean we'll be...step-sisters?" Flo asked.

"Flo, relax; they only went on two dates. Two dates does not make a marriage. So, who knows; maybe it'll work out, maybe it won't. Either way, we should be happy for our parents. They found love again." Esther explained.

"You're right, Esther. We should be happy for them." Flo agreed.

"Well, I'm getting tired, so I'm going to bed. Good night, Flo." Esther said.

"Good night, Esther." Flo said as they both went into their bedrooms for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah and Matt were in their apartment going about their nightly routine. Matt was starting dinner, while Sarah went to check in on their son while carrying a laundry basket full of clean bedsheets.

"Hey, Calvin. I washed your sheets for you..." Sarah said, only to notice an empty bedroom as she called out to her son. "Calvin?"

In the kitchen, Matt was making meatloaf when Sarah walked in.

"Babe, have you seen Calvin?" Sarah asked.

"Isn't he in his room?" Matt asked.

"I thought so, but he wasn't there." Sarah said.

"Did you try the bathroom?" Matt asked.

"I'll go check." Sarah said before doing so. "Calvin?" She asked, knocking on the door.

When there was no response, she slowly opened the door finding no one inside. Fearing the worst, she quickly ran out to the front yard searching for him, but he was nowhere to be found. "CALVIN…" She screamed before breaking down into tears.

When Sarah started crying, she eventually woke up in her bed, breathing heavily.

* * *

"Babe...are you all right?" Matt asked.

"Calvin...where's Calvin? Is he alright?" Sarah asked, frantically.

"He's asleep, hon. He's fine." Matt reassured her. "Sarah, it was only a dream; everything's okay."

Sarah sat up in bed taking deep breaths to try and settle herself.

"I had this dream that Calvin went missing. I looked all over the apartment, but I couldn't find him." Sarah explained.

"Honey, he's okay. Calvin is safe and sound in his room. So far he's never done something like that." Matt reminded her.

"I know. It's just...I read online that sometimes autistic children often wander off on their own. It made me worried about what would happen if Calvin ever got lost. Since he's nonverbal, if he ever did get lost, he wouldn't be able to communicate to the police or anyone." Sarah said, worried.

"Well, let's not worry about that for tonight. We'll figure out everything in the morning, okay?" Matt said.

Sarah sighed, "Okay."

"Let's get back to sleep. Good night, babe." Matt said.

"Good night." Sarah said.

* * *

The next morning, Sarah went into the kitchen where Matt was making breakfast.

"Morning, sunshine." Sarah said, giving her son a kiss on the cheek.

"Breakfast is ready." Matt said, serving his wife and son some bacon and eggs.

"Thank you, honey. You're the best." Sarah said, sitting down at the table.

"Thanks. So, you feel better after last night?" Matt asked.

"A little. But the worry is still there." Sarah said.

"I understand. You know, if it's really bugging you, maybe it would help to talk to someone." Matt suggested.

"Yeah. I'll see if Beca and Chloe are available." Sarah said, taking out her phone sending a text to the two Bellas.

The text read "Can you two meet me at Starbucks in about an hour?"

Beca replied, "Yep. See you then."

Chloe replied, "On my way."

After Sarah finished her breakfast…

"Well, I'm off to Starbucks. Have a good day, guys." Sarah said, giving her husband and son a goodbye kiss.

"I'll pick up Calvin after school today." Matt said.

"Alright. I'll see you both later." Sarah said.

"Alright, Calvin. Finish your breakfast and then get ready for school." Matt said.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah had quite a night with her bad dream, and decided to meet Beca and Chloe for coffee. She was still worried for Calvin and his safety and was hoping her friends would be able to offer some good advice. When Sarah arrived, Beca and Chloe were already at a table waiting for her.

"Hey ladies." Sarah said.

"Hey, how've you been?" Beca asked.

"Doing good. So, are you guys liking your new apartments?" Sarah asked.

"Definitely. It's great to still have a place in the city so Chloe and I can still meet up every so often." Beca said.

"Yeah, there's a lot of good coffee places in the city. We've been trying them all out, but we haven't settled on a regular spot yet." Chloe said.

"Any talk about kids in the future?" Sarah asked.

"Well, Jesse and I are hoping to have one by next Christmas, but we have to wait a while before we can try to get pregnant." Beca said.

"Why?" Sarah asked,

"We're going to Copenhagen next June for the 10th anniversary of when us Bellas were World Champions, so we have to make sure I'm not too pregnant to travel." Beca explained.

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense." Sarah said.

"And as for me and Chicago, we're not really in a rush to have kids at the moment. But we do plan to have one eventually." Chloe said.

"It all sounds really exciting. It'll be great if you guys decide to start a family." Sarah said.

"Oh, looks like our coffee orders are ready. Back in a sec." Beca said as she went to the front counter to grab them.

Once she returned, Sarah finally began to address her issue.

"So, I've been talking to Matt and we're both concerned about Calvin." Sarah said.

"How come?" Chloe asked.

"I...I have this terrible fear with him having autism, that it'd be very easy to lose track of him, and that he'd wander off." Sarah explained.

"Hmm, maybe you ought to talk to Garrett about this." Chloe suggested.

"Yeah, maybe. You think he'd know what to do?" Sarah asked.

"He should. Chances are he's had experience with this sort of thing." Beca said.

"Yeah, I'll have to give him a call later." Sarah said.

With that the ladies enjoyed their coffee. The whole situation has been a really stressful one for Sarah and she was hoping Garrett would have a solution in mind for her.

* * *

As soon as Sarah got back home she called Garrett.

"Hey, Sarah, what's up?" Garrett asked, answering.

"Not much. You got a minute? I need to talk to you about something." Sarah said.

"What is it?" Garrett asked.

"Well, I've been thinking about Calvin and him being so little, and being nonverbal, I'm worried about him possibly wandering off. Do you perhaps know what we can do in that situation?" Sarah asked.

"Well, when I was a kid, my parents got an ankle monitor for me." Garrett explained.

"They have those for kids?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, a couple of kids in my class had them growing up. It has a GPS tracker, so police can find them if they wander away." Garrett explained.

"Oh, that would be great. Are they terribly expensive?" Sarah asked.

"There's actually a website where you can get one for free." Garrett said.

"Oh really?" Sarah said.

"Yeah, I'll send you the website. It should be pretty easy to get one, and you can also talk to his doctor about it." Garrett said.

"Okay, I'll look into it. Thank you, Garrett. You've been a big help." Sarah said.

"Of course. Later." Garrett said, hanging up.

After that phone call, Sarah felt more relieved about the situation knowing that she and Matt now at least had a plan.

* * *

By about 3pm that same day, Shannon came home from work to see Garrett on the couch watching TV.

"Garrett, I'm home." Shannon said.

"Hey, babe." Garrett said.

"How was your day today?" Shannon asked.

"You wouldn't believe the day I had." Garrett said.

"What happened." Shannon asked.

"Sarah called me earlier today. She had a nightmare last night about Calvin wandering off. It reminded me of a moment from my past that I'm not proud of." Garrett said.

"Why aren't you proud of it?" Shannon asked.

"Because it was a stupid thing to do." Garrett said, prompting a flashback.

_In a flashback, a six year old Garrett could be seen playing ball in his front yard, while his mother was washing her car, when an ice cream truck was approaching his house._

"It was this one summer when I was six. I was out playing in the front yard while my mom was washing the car when the ice cream truck came to my street. I was so excited, I ran down to the end of the driveway hoping it would stop. But when it didn't, I chased after it and before I got to the end of the street, my mom caught up to me. She told me, if I ever tried to go off on my own again, she'd ground me for a week. And ever since that day, my parents made me wear an ankle monitor until my 10th birthday." Garrett explained.

_End of flashback._

"I am so sorry that happened to you." Shannon said, sympathetically.

"Thank you." Garrett said as the couple hugged.

"You know, maybe an ankle monitor might solve Sarah's concern. Matt and Sarah are lucky to have your insight." Shannon said.

"Yeah, I hope they have good luck with that." Garrett said.

"Well, we can find out later." Shannon said.

"Yeah, but for now...what do you say we order in for dinner." Garrett said.

"I'm down with that." Shannon said as the couple shared a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

By about 6pm that evening, Esther and Flo were having dinner with their parents at a local restaurant.

"So, when did you two meet?" Esther asked her mother, curious.

"Well, not long after your father passed away, I started working at a hotel as the front desk clerk. Every day I saw guests coming and going and then this one day, this guy checked in and he started up a conversation for about 10 minutes. That is until he realized he was holding up the check-in line. Anyway, before he went up to his room, he gave me his number and told me to call him. So, after my shift, I called him and we eventually went on our first date." Mary explained.

"Where were you working as a hotel clerk?" Flo asked.

"At the Hyatt Regency located on Capitol Hill" Mary said.

"Hmm, what were you doing in Washington, Dad?" Flo asked.

"I wanted to see what our nation's capital was like." Julio said.

"Hmm, I had no idea." Flo said.

While the others continued to make conversation, Flo aimlessly picked at her food not really paying much attention. After she took a few bites, she just stared at her plate. Her father noticed she had too much on her mind to enjoy her meal, but didn't question it right away.

"Well, guys, a toast to all four of us being together." Esther said as everyone toasted.

Flo was the least enthusiastic during the toast and this started to get Esther's attention.

"Are you okay, Flo?" Esther asked.

"Oh...yeah...I guess I'm feeling somewhat full." Flo said, struggling to think of a response.

"How about we get a to-go box for you." Julio suggested.

"Okay." Flo said, reluctantly.

Their waiter returned a few minutes later with a to-go box big enough for the remainder of Flo's meal as well as the check. After the check was paid, the four exited the restaurant.

* * *

As they were exiting the restaurant, Julio thought it'd be a good time to ask what was on his daughter's mind.

"Something wrong, honey?" Julio asked.

"It's just...when I found out that you started dating again, I was caught completely off guard." Flo explained.

"Are you not okay with it?" Julio asked.

"No, Dad; I want you to be happy. It's just...I miss Mom." Flo said.

"I know you do. Trust me, I miss your mom too. And even though Mary and I are off to a good start in our relationship, your mother will always have a special place in my heart." Julio reassured her.

"Mine too." Flo said as the father and daughter hugged.

"Come on, what do you say we go for a walk." Julio suggested.

"Okay." Flo said, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

On February 13th, Sarah and Matt were watching TV in the living room of their apartment when Sarah's phone rang.

"Hey, Garrett." Sarah said, answering.

"Hey, Sarah. I just wanted to see if that ankle monitor I recommended for you came in the mail." Garrett said.

"Oh, yeah. We just got it today." Sarah said.

"Awesome. Shannon and I are going to come over to your place on Saturday to help you and Matt get the thing set up for Calvin." Garrett said.

"That'd be great." Sarah said.

"So, what are you two doing for Valentine's Day?" Garrett asked.

"Matt's already made dinner reservations for us. After that, I figured he and I could catch a movie." Sarah explained.

"Nice. As for me, I don't want to say much because Shannon's in the living room and I want it to be a surprise." Garrett said.

"Oh, okay. Well, I won't ask questions then." Sarah said.

"Good. Oh, and while I got your attention, I have a question for you…" Garrett said.

"What's up?" Sarah asked.

"I was having a conversation with a co-worker of mine last week who believes that autism is genetic. Do you think that's true?" Garrett asked.

"Well, I don't know if I told you this, but Matt and I adopted Calvin when he was only a few months old. So we don't know much about his biological parents." Sarah said.

"Okay, I think I remember that being brought up at some point in time." Garrett realized.

"But in all honesty, I don't really think autism is genetic. Do your parents have autism?" Sarah asked.

"I don't think so." Garrett said.

"Well, there you go; autism is not genetic. So, if you and Shannon are worried about Lucy being diagnosed, don't be." Sarah assured him.

"Well, that makes me feel a whole lot better." Garrett said, relieved.

"And if Lucy really does have autism, don't freak out too much about it." Sarah added.

"Okay. I'll keep that in mind." Garrett said.

"Great. I'll talk to you later, okay." Sarah said.

"Later." Garrett said, hanging up.

* * *

On Valentine's Day at about 5pm, Shannon came home to a vase full of flowers and a lone lit candle.

"Garrett, I'm home." Shannon said.

"Hey, babe. Happy Valentine's Day!" Garrett said.

"Thank you. What is all this?" Shannon asked.

"Well, since I had today off from work, I had Emily drive me to the nearest floral shop where I picked out a bouquet of pink carnations because I know how much you love them. And I ordered us a pizza as well." Garrett explained.

"That is so sweet." Shannon said as Garrett motioned for her to join him on the couch.

"You won't believe the day I had…" Garrett said as he opened the pizza box and he and Shannon grabbed a slice.

"Do tell. Aside from you picking up these awesome flowers today." Shannon said.

"An hour ago my boss tried to get me to take an evening shift tonight. But after going through all of this planning, I promised myself I wouldn't back out on it now." Garrett answered.

"You gave up taking an extra shift just for me? That was so sweet of you." Shannon said before leaning in to kiss her husband.

"I know. Do you think I should regret turning down that extra shift?" Garrett asked.

"Not at all." Shannon said.

"I'm glad you think so." Garrett said.

"Of course I do. In fact, you know what would make this night just as romantic?" Shannon asked.

"What's that?" Garrett asked.

"We could pop in a movie." Shannon suggested.

"Good idea. Let's just hope Lucy doesn't get too fussy tonight." Garrett said.

"I don't think she will. But remind me after the movie to make sure I give her a bath." Shannon said.

"Will do." Garrett said, kissing his wife.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, back in Providence, Esther and Flo were out on a double date with Donald and Unicycle.

"Well, guys. Here's to an awesome Valentine's Day." Esther said as the four toasted.

While the four were enjoying their drinks, Esther noticed Flo was smiling unlike that one night when the two Bellas were out to dinner with Esther's mom and Flo's dad.

"Flo, you seem pretty happy." Esther noticed.

"Well, it's been years since I've had a real relationship with someone." Flo pointed out.

"Is this your first one since you came to America?" Unicycle asked.

"Yeah. And I couldn't be happier." Flo said as she and Unicycle shared a kiss.

"I feel the exact same way about you, Esther." Donald said as he and Esther also shared a kiss.

"So, do you feel better now about your dad dating my mom?" Esther asked.

"Yeah. I thought a lot about what my dad said after we left the restaurant two nights ago. And you know if your mom makes him happy, then I'm happy." Flo said.

"Well, she definitely does. And that makes me happy too." Esther said.

"So, does that mean you girls are step-sisters now?" Unicycle asked.

"Not unless they actually get married." Flo said.

"Well, they definitely could." Donald said.

"I know. It'd be cool to have a sister." Esther said.

"Agreed." Flo said as the two Bellas shared smiles.

As the evening continued, the two couples continued to make conversation while waiting for their food to arrive. At one point, the idea of family get-togethers became interesting was brought up. But as long as the two couples had each other, that was what really mattered to them.

* * *

The next day, Garrett and Shannon were at Sarah and Matt's apartment to show Sarah and Matt how Calvin's new ankle monitor worked.

"And you're sure this is the answer to our problem?" Sarah asked.

"Of course. Best part about this ankle monitor is that it's waterproof, so you don't have to take it off of him when you give him a bath." Garrett said.

"Well, it's worth a shot. But how does this help Matt and I track him if he ever goes wandering off?" Sarah asked.

"The website has information about the GPS locator in the monitor. If the police find him, they can plug it into a computer to get his address and phone number." Garrett explained.

"I have a question too; How will this help the police figure out who he belongs to?" Matt asked.

"Simple; You fill out all of Calvin's info online and it'll be available on the monitor when the police check it out." Shannon explained.

"Okay. We'll give you a call and let you know how it works out." Sarah said.

"Great. I'm also going to show you where to find a video tutorial. If you watch it, it'll show you how to get the ankle monitor setup." Shannon said.

Shannon sat down at Sarah's laptop and typed in the website where said tutorial was located.

"And this video tutorial will tell us everything?" Sarah asked.

"Yep. So, just watch it and let us know how the ankle monitor works out for you guys." Shannon said.

"Thank you so much, guys. It's really meant a lot to me." Sarah said.

"Glad we could help. We parents need to look out for each other." Garrett said.

"Here, this site should tell you everything you need to know." Shannon said.

After the explanation of how the ankle monitor worked, Sarah was able to sleep much better compared to a few nights ago. Because if Calvin was to ever get lost, She and Matt would know just how to find him.

THE END!


End file.
